Just Being With You Makes Me Happy
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Ash and Dawn in fifty sentences


**Title: Just Being With You Makes Me Happy**

**Author: HikariTeiruzu**

**Pairing: Ash/Dawn**

**Rating: K (PG)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything.**

**Summary: Ash and Dawn in fifty sentences.**

* * *

><p>1. Walking<p>

Dawn just likes walking with him because it makes her happy.

2. Waltz

Ash has no clue why he's doing the waltz with Dawn but later gets used to it.

3. Wishes

Dawn makes a wish to be with Ash forever despite knowing that they will part ways one day.

4. Wonder

Dawn wonders how both she and Ash never get hat hair despite wearing hats all the time.

5. Worry

Cilan and Iris looked at Ash weirdly once he said "No need to worry" to them.

6. Whimsy

Ash thinks that Dawn's obsession with her hair is very out of the ordinary and finds a bit humorous.

7. Waste/Wasteland

When she woke up the next day, she realizes that her house without her male companions was like a wasteland.

8. Whiskey and rum

Dawn locked herself in Ash's room once she saw her mom getting drunk off of whiskey with Palmer.

9. War

Both of them saw Pikachu and Piplup fighting over food like it was war or something and found it amusing to watch.

10. Wedding

Dawn looks at the wedding dress with awe and then turns red once she started imagining herself getting married to Ash.

11. Birthday

"Happy birthday, Dawn!" Ash gave her a large cake made by Brock and then she happily chowed it down.

12. Blessing

The day she met Pikachu and reunited him with his Trainer was a blessing for her.

13. Bias

When Ash got into a fight with another kid, Dawn defended him once the interrogation started.

14. Burning

The heat was burning but Dawn thinks that Ash getting close to her was even more burning.

15. Breathing

It was quiet so Dawn went over to see hear Ash breathing as he slept and she found it cute.

16. Breaking

Ash apologized to Dawn for breaking her mirror but she didn't care as she checked his hands to see if he was hurt anywhere.

17. Belief

Ash wonders if Dawn believes in Santa Claus.

18. Balloon

He gives her a balloon but she yells at him for giving her a Drifloon.

19. Balcony

Ash looks at Dawn smiling as the two went star gazing at the balcony of the Lake Valor hotel.

20. Bane

The two left and she dropped down to her knees as this was a bane to her.

21. Quiet

Ash made a small "shh" noise to Pikachu as Dawn was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

22. Quirks

Everyone has their quirks and Dawn thinks that Ash's biggest quirk is the fact that he washes his hair but it stays messy.

23. Question

There were so many questions that Dawn wanted to ask about Ash and his old travels but did not say them because he might get annoyed.

24. Quarrel

Ash noticed that unlike his other female companions, he doesn't quarrel with Dawn as much as them.

25. Quitting

Ash didn't want Dawn to quit her contests as he liked watching them.

26. Jump

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!" yelled Ash as he reaches his arm out so that he could catch Dawn when she got the courage to jump over the ledge.

27. Jester

Dawn yells at that one jester who ridiculed Ash on his battling style.

28. Jousting

Ash and Dawn were watching a movie with two knights jousting and thought it was quite strange for the match to be serious when it's a comedy.

29. Jewel

Dawn thinks that someone like Ash is more rare and valuable than any jewel.

30. Just

"Just…don't leave me, okay…?" Ash said as he embraces Dawn.

31. Smirk

Ash was talking to the wrong Dawn and Dawn saw that smirk on Zorua's face.

32. Sorrow

Ash was standing over Dawn's grave with tears pouring out of his eyes.

33. Stupidity

Dawn knows that Ash's stupidity makes him the world's biggest idiot yet she finds herself falling for that idiot and his stupidity.

34. Serenade

Dawn just giggled at the fact that Ash is bad with the guitar; he should just stick to serenading her with songs and no instruments.

35. Sarcasm

Ash didn't realize what Dawn said was sarcasm and Dawn finds herself laughing at that.

36. Sordid

Dawn really wanted to use Piplup's Bubblebeam on Ash's dirty and filthy hair.

37. Solioquy

Dawn is in her room, talking to herself about her journey so far; Piplup just stood there listening to her without her knowing.

38. Sojourn

Dawn takes a quick visit to Pallet Town and compliments on how peaceful the place is; she misses her friends more and more after her visit.

39. Share

Sometimes, he would be nice and sometimes he wouldn't but Dawn knows that Ash always shares his stuff with his Pikachu and that made her envious of the two.

40. Solitary

Despite having her Pokemon to not make her lonely, her solitary adventure throughout Hoenn was a lonely one without Ash and Brock.

41. Nowhere

In the middle of nowhere, Ash thinks of Dawn.

42. Neutral

The two get into an argument and Brock just sits there and goes "I'm neutral."

43. Nuance

There was always a nuance whenever Dawn talks about Ash to her new Hoenn friends.

44. Near

No matter where they are, Dawn knows that Ash is always near her as he has a special place in her heart.

45. Natural

Ash thinks Dawn is a natural at fixing her hair.

46. Horizon

Dawn sees the horizon on her way to Sootopolis City on the boat.

47. Valiant

Sometimes, Dawn would feel like a princess with Ash as her valiant knight; the thought made her happy.

48. Virtuous

"Patience is a virtue, Ash." Dawn said wondering if he knew what virtue means.

49. Victory

They would always cheer for each other's victories in Contests and Battles.

50. Defeat

And they would always cheer each other up when they were defeated by their rivals or Gym Leaders.


End file.
